Ralph The Heights!
by InTheHeightsGeek
Summary: The year 1999. What happens when a school trip finds Ralph far away from his native land. But in the Heights?


Author note: I had to write something AU about one of the LOF charecters for a school progect and me being the ITH fan that I am couldn't help but make it a Heights Crossover.

I sadly do not own the rights to either of these so... Enjoy!

Ralph was on a plane, and had been for quite a few hours. 1999, such a cool world. This school field trip to America would be a total blast. It would be Ralph's first time away from Europe but his father claimed that it was a very nice area. He had seen it through his travels with the Navy. They would stay in New York the whole time. He had heard that it was one of the best states in the world. He stared out the window at the quickly approaching landmass. The plane touched down uneventfully and Ralph waited his turn to step out into the brisk autumn air.

After getting his bags, Ralph followed the schoolmaster down to the subway, something which Ralph was quite accustom to doing from his travels back at home in England. The boys were all squashed in the single subway car which wasn't meant for a hundred young excited boys. Ralph was enjoying the trip, but it had been a long flight and he hadn't got any rest. The subway bench was just so relaxing. He slowly felt himself drifting into a nice sleep... He woke with a start and looked around at all of the various people standing near him. None were from his school. Ralph took a deep intake of breath before grabbing his luggage.

At the next stop he stepped off. He hadn't even seen where the sign said he was. His first priority would have to be getting back down to where the group was. He knew there hotel name it was... wait... What was it again? He sighed and sat down on a bench massaging his temples as he tried to remember anything which would get him back to where he belonged. Ah! His father. He was in the navy. He could call him at that nice phone booth. He walked over into the booth and was about to call when he realized that he would need a quarter and he only had pounds. He hung his head in despair.  
At last he stepped back out into the evening air and looked around at his surroundings. There was a small grocery. Perhaps he could order a nice tea to think things over with. He approached the door and listened to the sound of two people speaking Spanish on the other side of the door.

He took a deep breath and stepped through the door. Two young boys looked up at him in surprise. One looked about twenty five and wore a red dress shirt with a black flat cap. The other one looked more like eighteen and wore a grey tank top with a backwards baseball cap. Ralph realized that his school uniform must appear quite foreign to these relaxed people.

"Can I help you?" The older one asked in an unrecognized accent.

"I was with my school group and then... I got lost... I was wondering if you had some tea and then I will be on my way" The young boy stuttered in his British accent.

"School group? Up here?"

"Where am I anyways? I didn't see when I got off the subway."

"You are in the Heights... The Washington Heights."

"I don't know where that is..."

"Here" the younger spoke for the first time and seemed more playful and less genuinely worried than the older was.

"Sonny, Please do be helpful to our guest" Sonny... that must be the name of the younger.

"But... 'snavi..." Snavi? What was a Snavi? Must be something American.

"Excuse me sir, what is a 'Snavi'?"

"A Snavi?" Sonny howled with laughter  
"'snavi is short for my name... Usnavi."

"Your name is Usnavi?"

"Yeah... well... it's a long story. What do you need though my chico?"

"Well... some tea would be appreciated."

"Tea? This is America. We drink coffee."

"I haven't tried that yet but... I guess I could try it"

"Sonny! Get him a 'Bosses second special one cream two sugars'"

"Yessir."

"Now then... Drink this and then we can get you back where you belong. You can use this phone to call whoever you need."

"Thanks... 'snavi"


End file.
